


Friday Nights

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: He’d rather be with someone boring than to be with someone disgusting.





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Six: Boring Sex

Very early on, when Demyx first decided to become a sex worker, he met a guy who quickly became a regular client. He’d assumed by looking at his bright red, wild hair and his face tattoos that this guy would be something special..

Except he wasn’t. It was the first time that Demyx had ever felt sorry enough to fake a moan for someone. If it wasn’t for his own hand between his legs, he probably would have fallen asleep.

It seemed to get worse as he met new clients. The majority of them showed him a really good time. Even if they didn’t, they were able to introduce him to new ideas or techniques that he could try in the future. But not that guy. He wanted the same thing every Friday night: lights off, legs up, no talking, no kissing, no scratching, no biting, no sucking,  _ no fun. _ Demyx saw no need to complain because the guy paid him extremely well, but he could have at  _ least _ made it enjoyable for him. There were a couple times where he left without even attempting to make him cum.

Demyx started to wonder if it was because the guy just wasn’t good at sex or if he was going through something. Everyone that came to him had a story, and they usually spilled their guts after a couple nights with him. He decided it wasn’t his business. If the guy didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t try to make him. It was possible that he was just reading too much into it.

Older clients moved on and newer clients came, but none of them kept a schedule as strict as his. None of them consistently asked for the same routine over and over again. The clients he accepted became more demanding. People got rougher, and no stopped meaning  _ no. _ It started with a few not so glamorous encounters. When a few turned into a lot, he eventually stopped trusting people altogether.

Except him: the Friday Night Guy that would never tell him his name. He never changed. He never asked him for weird shit. He never attempted to force him into doing anything he didn’t want to. It was boring, but he found himself looking forward to it because it was the only time of the week where he didn’t have to have his guard up or fight off some drunken creep who wanted to call him  _ little girl. _

It was almost like life was giving him a break. He only worked five days a week, but Friday Night Guy made the fifth day feel like less of a burden. Demyx got tired and so did his body. He needed nights where he didn’t have to try too hard to please a client. He loved being able to close his eyes and let his body run on autopilot for ten minutes or so. The guy only needed  _ ten minutes _ . That was a blessing.

Boring sex wasn’t all that bad, he discovered. His life was wild enough. He was subjecting himself to multiple orgasms a week and had to put up with some godawful fetishes in order to pay his bills. But on Friday nights, he could always expect the usual routine.


End file.
